


Rules

by Krekta



Series: Torchlight [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Roleplaying Character, Rules, Torchlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/Krekta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen outlines the Rules to the new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

Gwen looked around the Hub, eyeing the new recruits with a serious expression. "The Rules... Yeah. They may not all make sense to you, but obey them. Everyone of them exists for a reason..." A hand goes up; it's Vikram's. No surprise there then.

"But the language rules...What purpose do they serve, Ma'am?"

"If I explained where every rule originates we'd be here a long time. You are to obey them, all of them, that's all you need to know".

Vikram looks back at the printout each recruit has been supplied with. He shakes his head, confused by the importance being placed on the terminology to be used by Torchwood's operatives; or more precisely, the terms they are not to use, ever. He can't for the life of him work out why files can't be 'deleted', vermin can't be 'exterminated' and Captain Harkness is not to be referred to as 'Sir'. The weirdest one, though, is the rule that says counting is to be done in French. What the hell is wrong with counting 1...2...3... ?

**Author's Note:**

> This story refers to Vikram, an original character created by a friend for use in the 'Torchlight' online roleplaying game which was run by Jessie Blackwood. The setting was / is a Torchwood AU. If you are interested in the game drop either myself or Jessie a line.


End file.
